


doubleheader

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: 69, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, references to tetsuo the iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama and Ohkura like to spend quality time together, the kind that doesn’t involve getting things down from the highest shelves.





	doubleheader

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (oral fixation).

Kitayama is bored. It’s not often that he’s the only one not working out of his group, and when he is, he usually enjoys having the peace and quiet. Even Nikaido and Yokoo have work to do. While Dream Boys has been over for awhile, Tamamori and Miyata are still making up for lost time and Senga’s out of town with his family. And as far as Kitayama is concerned, he probably wouldn’t call Fujigaya to hang out even if the other man wasn’t filming a drama.

Eito are always busy, but Ohkura makes time for his friends. Or, more likely, he makes time for food, which is what Kitayama promises in return for his company. Not that Kitayama cooks or anything, but he pays for the delivery that beats Ohkura to his front door by about forty-five seconds.

“Good timing,” Kitayama greets him with a fist-pound as he strains his neck to look up at Ohkura. Damn his friends for being so tall.

They settle in to eat and watch TV, their usual activities when they get together, curled up like a pair of girls stuffing their faces while watching old drama reruns. Kitayama actually thinks he falls asleep for awhile, because the next thing he knows, the girl on the screen is shrieking while a crazy-looking robot man bangs her.

“Gives a new meaning to getting _drilled_ , huh?” Ohkura snorts, and Kitayama thinks that his friend has been spending entirely too much time with Taguchi.

“This is disgusting,” he says sleepily, though he doesn’t look away. A sex scene is a sex scene.

“It’s Halloween,” Ohkura points out. “All of the gross movies are on right now.”

He sounds excited about it, and Kitayama mentally shrugs. He keeps watching, too lazy to do much more than make some semblance of effort to reach for the nearest take out carton. Kitayama is surprised when Ohkura notices his attempts _and_ actually hands it to him; he mumbles his thanks and proceeds to dig into the box.

Kitayama doesn’t realize that Ohkura is staring until he feels it. He swallows his mouthful and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “What?”

“Your mouth is nice.” Ohkura doesn’t look like he’s actively _trying_ to be creepy; that doesn’t mean anything, though.

“Thanks? Also I think what you just told me was in some movie, and it wasn’t very nice.”

A noncommittal grunt answers him, and Kitayama rolls his eyes as he returns to his box. He feels so self-conscious as he slurps his noodles, Ohkura’s eyes still locked on him shamelessly. For the most part, Kitayama gets paid to do suggestive things with his mouth, to make people look at him like this, but not often in the privacy of his own home. Key word: _privacy_.

He decides to have a little fun with his fixated admirer and licks his lips a little more than necessary, taking a leaf out of Fujigaya’s book—not that he would ever credit that guy for anything—and pushing his tongue into his cheek every so often. It feels weird but interesting, and it’s satisfying to feel Ohkura shift a little next to him.

“Hey Mitsu,” Ohkura says, completely casual, and when Kitayama turns to look at him, Ohkura descends upon his mouth.

It’s a complete surprise, though Kitayama gets his bearings back quickly. Preoccupied with Ohkura’s tongue lapping at his lips, he blindly sets his container to the side, uncaring of the clatter of plastic utensils falling to the floor.

Kitayama groans into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Ohkura’s once it slips between his parted lips. A hand sneaks to tangle with his, and he thinks it’s kind of nice, at least until it’s dragged into Ohkura’s lap. He pulls away, gasping a little and frowning. “What, you want me to jerk you off without getting anything in return?”

“No,” Ohkura protests, eyes still on Kitayama’s lips. “Use your mouth. I mean, you _seem_ to be implying that you can actually do something with it.”

It still doesn’t seem like a fair exchange, and Kitayama looks at him with the most unimpressed face he can muster.

“Come on, Mitsu,” Ohkura purrs, ghosting his lips down Kitayama’s jaw to mouth at his ear. “I’ll do it to you after, I promise.”

“You fall asleep after getting off,” Kitayama counters. “You told me that yourself.”

“ _Mitsu_ ,” Ohkura whines, and it’s almost cute. “Same time?”

He’s already unbuttoning Kitayama’s pants, which makes it much easier to give in. “Okay, same time. But if you fall asleep before I finish, I’m coming on your face.”

Ohkura licks his ear. “Maybe I’d let you do that anyway.”

Groaning at the thought, Kitayama starts to lay down in Ohkura’s lap, vaguely wondering how they’re going to do this. Ohkura manages to fit between Kitayama and the couch, and Kitayama makes a note to tell Ohkura to eat more before the other man is nuzzling between Kitayama’s legs with his face and there’s only one thing Kitayama wants him to put in his mouth right now.

There’s a few moments of shuffling to get comfortable, but they end up on their sides, faces at crotch-level. Ohkura is distracting Kitayama from the task at hand, and Kitayama swats at him to get him to stop and let him concentrate. Of course it’s out of the kindness of his heart, and his stakes in the matter.

Ohkura is certainly nothing to sneeze at, and Kitayama strokes him slowly until he finally makes the first move. Ohkura doesn’t wait around, wrapping his lips around Kitayama, slurping at the tip of his cock.

“Oh,” Kitayama says, arching into Ohkura. Ohkura laughs a little around his mouthful, and Kitayama makes good on his end of the bargain. He holds Ohkura steady, flicking his tongue against the tip before teasing the underside.

Ohkura makes a garbled noise that could have been words, but Kitayama has other things to focus on, like how good the vibrations feel around his dick. He rocks his hips a little to see if Ohkura will allow it, then realizes that he’s saving Ohkura the effort of moving his head on his own. Kitayama is fine with this, one hand reaching down to grasp onto Ohkura’s hair and hold him still as he thrusts into his mouth, and Ohkura just sucks what’s given to him as he loops his arms around Kitayama’s waist to grab onto his ass. It has Kitayama gasping, the increasing pressure making him mouth at Ohkura’s cock, taking him in and out and licking around as he strokes him with his other hand.

Ohkura moans around him, vibrating his own length and Kitayama tightens his fingers, both of them feeding off of each other’s pleasure in an endless cycle. They fit together well like this, their exceptional height difference not that much of an issue even if Ohkura has to curl a bit. It’s not uncomfortable in the very least, especially with that mouth around his cock like he loves nothing more than to suck him down, and maybe he does. Kitayama himself doesn’t mind it at all; actually he kind of enjoys doing it, if just to hear (and feel) the cute whimpering noises from Ohkura as the flesh in his mouth twitches and swells.

Kitayama closes his mouth around Ohkura, sucking in earnest now. It seems he’s getting close, because Ohkura’s noises are getting louder and a little more broken. He rocks his hips a little bit harder, humming in satisfaction, and reward, as Ohkura takes it, and enthusiastically at that.

His humming, along with his firm strokes, finally pulls Ohkura over the edge, and Kitayama is momentarily surprised. It’s bitter on his tongue, and Kitayama swallows without thought. The race is on to finish before Ohkura falls asleep; as it is, Ohkura’s already relaxing and his movements are slowing.

Twisting his fingers in Ohkura’s hair, hard, Kitayama hisses, “Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

His response is in the form of a sleepy whine, which vibrates the length of his cock and has him snapping his hips faster, fucking Ohkura’s mouth that just opens and takes it until he actively swallows around it and Kitayama moans out loud.

“Mm, Tadayoshi,” Kitayama gets out, arching as he feels his orgasm creep up on him. “I’m gonna come.”

Ohkura grunts and pulls all the way back, letting Kitayama’s cock fall from his lips, and Kitayama panics for about a half a second until Ohkura wraps a strong hand around him and finishes him off that way. Kitayama feels lips press against the head of his cock, tonguing the slit like it’s a messy kiss, and Kitayama gets off harder knowing that he’s releasing all over Ohkura’s mouth.

“You. Are such. A freak,” Kitayama gets out as he calms down, shoving Ohkura’s lower half out of his face and completely off of the couch as he rolls onto his back to catch his breath.

“You like it,” Ohkura replies, and Kitayama feels turned on all over again when he looks over to see Ohkura kneeling on the floor in front of him, licking as much as he can reach. “At least it’s not drilling.”

Kitayama makes a face as he turns back to the TV. “Maybe we’re both freaks for doing that during _this_.”

“Our friendship has to be based on something,” Ohkura mutters, and Kitayama rolls his eyes as he pulls him up by the collar and gets what Ohkura can’t reach, their mouths coming together naturally as Ohkura sprawls out on top of Kitayama like a heavy, oversized, incredibly comfortable blanket.

The shrieks and sounds of metal clanking on the TV can’t even deter them from dozing off together, sated and content.


End file.
